greyish
by sheskul
Summary: aku tidak tahu kenapa aku membencimu. sama seperti kau yang tidak tahu berjuang hidup untuk apa
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Greyish**

**Cast : Suju, DBSK members**

**Genre : blank**

**Rate : T ditambah M**

Makin sering bereksperimen dengan karakter Kibum. Masalah genre, beneran aku blank, seolah keluar dari jalur aman sendiri. Semoga suka, gitu aja.

휘색휘색휘색휘색휘색휘색

.

Mata Siwon menatap sinis pada pria di sebelah Yoochun, sepupunya "Sedang apa di sini?"

Pria berpipi tebal itu malah memasang senyum (sok) polos dengan tangan masih digenggam Yoochun, membuat Siwon semakin ingin meninggalkan rumah Hankyung, saudaranya ini.

Yoochun memindahkan tangan di bahu Kibum "Ah ya, kalian kulian di kampus yang sama. Kau pasti sudah kenal dengan Kibum, kekasihku. Aku yang mengajaknya ke sini"

Siwon menghela napas, memandang Hankyung dan Heechul di tengah ruangan sudah siap bertukar cincin. Padahal tadinya Siwon berpikir bahwa ketika bertemu dengan Yoochun, acara keluarga yang tidak ingin dihadirinya ini akan sedikit menarik, tapi nyatanya...

"Acara tukar cincinnya akan dimulai" Siwon seolah ingin membuat mereka pergi dari hadapannya

"Ayo kita ke sana" Yoochun mendorong bahu Kibum ke tengah ruangan. Meninggalkan Siwon yang memikirkan cara pergi tanpa dilihat orang.

휘색휘색휘색휘색휘색휘색

Kaki Siwon sengaja menendang kerikil yang dilewatinya menuju halte bus. Acara pertunangan belum selesai sebenarnya, tapi ia hanya tidak punya alasan untuk bertahan lebih lama di sana.

Tin

Siwon sedikit terlonjak saat sebuah mobil mengklaksonnya. Kepala Yoochun muncul dari jendela mobil itu.

"Siwon ah, ayo pulang bersama"

Siwon tidak langsung menjawab, tapi lebih dulu melihat ke jok sebelah Yoochun. Kibum duduk di sana masih dengan senyum (sok) polosnya.

"Rumah kita kan berdekatan" ucap Kibum

Siwon masuk di jok belakang tanpa berucap apapun. Toh, ia juga tidak lupa bahwa rumah Kibum hanya berjarak 2 rumah dari rumahnya.

"Oh iya Siwon ah... ada lowongan di cafe tempatmu bekerja?"

"Tidak ada" jawab Siwon cepat. Kalaupun ada, tidak akan ia informasikan pada Kibum

"Jangan bilang kau mau ambil kerja part time?" ucap Yoochun dingin

Kibum menunduk "Mau bagaimana lagi..."

"Sudah kubilang kan, kau kekasihku, tanggung jawabku" Yoochun mengelus kepala Kibum

Kibum menghela napas "Terserah kau saja lah" ucapnya (terdengar) pasrah

Siwon yang dari tadi mendengar hanya bisa menggeleng bingung. Segampang itukah Yoochun masuk perangkap Kibum?

"Kibum ah, kau ingin mampir ke mana sebelum pulang?" tanya Yoochun

"Tidak usah. Kau tidak bosan apa sejak pagi bersamaku?" jawaban Kibum ini membuat Yoochun menghadiahinya ciuman di pipi. Hal yang kemudian membuat Siwon ingin melompat keluar dari mobil mewah ini.

.

"Hati-hati di jalan" Kibum melambaikan tangan pada mobil yang meninggalkan pelataran rumahnya

"Sekarang Yoochun, sepupuku?" tanya Siwon

"Sudah hampir 2 bulan sebenarnya" jawab Kibum tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari mobil yang berbelok di tikungan depan

"Bagaimana dengan Donghae?"

Baru Kibum menatap Siwon "Dia sahabatku" tersenyum

"Kyuhyun?"

"Dia teman dekatku" Kibum berbalik ke pagar rumahnya "mau mampir?"

"Tidak akan" lalu Siwon melangkah ke rumahnya.

휘색휘색휘색휘색휘색휘색

.

.

Siwon mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa perih. Bukan karena tulisan dosen di papan tulis lebih mirip gambar anak umur 2 tahun, tapi karena pemandangan di meja kedua dari depan. Di sana, Changmin sedang sibuk menulis sambil tangan kirinya tidak melepaskan tangan orang di sebelahnya, Kibum.

Kibum yang dibicarakan ini sama dengan yang Siwon temui di pertunangan Hankyung-Heechul kemarin. Kibum yang sama dengan yang bergandengan tangan begitu mesra dengan Kyuhyun, teman SMA nya di perayaan. Kibum yang seminggu lalu dilihatnya menerima ciuman dari Donghae di kamar ganti. Kibum ini juga tidak seharusnya berada di kelas bahasa Inggris sama dengan Siwon sekarang, tapi ini pasti karena Changmin- yang entah dianggap sebagai apa- memintanya ikut kelas ini.

"Padahal kupikir Yoochun tidak sebodoh itu" gumam Siwon

.

Napas Kibum masih terengah saat butiran obat lolos di kerongkongannya. Sulit ia bangkit dengan bertumpu pada wastafel tolet kampus. Jika botol di genggamannya adalah apel, sudah pasti sekarang berubah jadi jus. Masih bernapas susah payah, ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, pucat yang kemudian disamarkan dengan mencuci wajahnya.

Cklek

Bayangan dirinya di cermin tidak lagi sendiri, tapi ada Siwon mencuci tangan di sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana jika Yoochun tahu kelakuanmu?"

Kibum ikut mencuci tangan "Dia tidak tahu"

"Akan kubuat ia tahu"

"Silakan. Tapi percayalah, aku main aman selama ini. Jadi besar kemungkinan ia tidak akan percaya"

Senyum meremehkan ditunjukkan Siwon "Cara hidupmu menyebalkan Kim Kibum"

"_I know_" Kibum mengibaskan tangannya yang basah "_but we have to be all out in our life_" mengusapkanya pada kemeja Siwon sebelum pergi.

.

Siwon sengaja memilih tempat di baris ketiga dari belakang, tidak mau berdekatan dengan barisan terdepan yang berisi Kibum.

Dosen mulai menjelaskan priority of scale, di saat itulah mata Siwon menangkap Zhoumi memandang Kibum. Alis Siwon naik menyadari bahwa Zhoumi bukan hanya memandang, tapi juga tersenyum dengan pipi bersemu merah. Tidak bisa Siwon mengerti, apa istimewanya Kim Kibum hingga menyebabkan orang China itu bertingkah seperti sakit jiwa?

Kulit putihnya? Rambut hitam lurusnya? Atau matanya yang sayu? Siwon masih belum mengerti bagian mana dari Kibum yang membuat semua seolah berlomba untuk mendapatkannya.

Kibum menoleh pada Zhoumi, kemudian tersenyum begitu ceria. Lucunya, ini membuat Zhoumi menunduk seperti akan menguburkan diri di lantai kelas. Dan hal ini juga yang menjadi jawaban pertanyaan Siwon.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan Kim Kibum. Ia hanya seorang mahasiswa biasa yang walaupun tidak ingin Siwon akui, mereka bertetangga. Sama dengan Siwon, ia juga tinggal sendiri di rumah sederhananya. Bedanya adalah Kibum yatim piatu, sedangkan Siwon... setidaknya masih punya seorang ayah yang entah di mana.

"Baik, untuk tugas akhir ini kalian harus mengerjakannya berkelompok. 2 orang" ucap Baek sonsaengnim "ah, daftarkan pada Yoseob" lalu mengakhiri perkuliahan

Siwon baru akan beranjak dari bangku, menghampiri siapapun (kecuali Kibum) untuk dijadikan teman satu tim. Namun...

"Aku dengan Choi Siwon" suara itu. Siwon melihat jelas Kibum berdiri di samping Yoseob yang menuliskan 'Kim Kibum & Choi Siwon' sebelum pergi.

Tadinya Siwon akan menyambar tasnya untuk menyusul Kibum, tapi ia malah hanya memicingkan mata melihat adegan di depan kelas. Terlihat jelas, Kibum yang berjalan ke arah pintu tiba-tiba (seolah) tersandung jatuh menimpa Zhoumi yang berjalan berlawanan arah denganya.

Adegan selanjutnya, sudah bisa ditebak. Zhoumi menangkap tubuh Kibum dengan sigap.

"Ah maaf. Aku tersandung tadi" ucap Kibum

"Tidak, kau tidak apa-apa?" Zhoumi tetap menahan tubuh Kibum sebelum ia sadar bahwa tanganya menapak persis pada tonjolan dada. Sontak, langsung dilepaskannya dan

Bruk

"Auh" Kibum mengelus pantatnya yang membentur lantai kelas

Siwon sampai harus menutup mulut dengan tangan rapat-rapat untuk menahan tawa saat melihat adegan ini.

"Ah, maaf Kibum ssi" Zhoumi mencoba kembali menarik tubuh Kibum "kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kibum mengangguk kesal, sedangkan Siwon menggeleng sambil bergidik. Dalam kasus ini entah Kibum yang begitu jago akting atau Zhoumi terlalu gampang dibodohi. Tapi jelasnya, seorang Kim Kibum tidak akan menyiakan kesempatan sekecil apapun untuk menggaet pria kaya.

"Permisi, jangan menghalangi jalan" Siwon seenaknya saja melangkah melewati mereka.

.

Helaan napas panjang Siwon hembuskan sebelum menyejajarkan diri dengan Kibum yang lebih dulu berdiri di halte bus. Agak heran, karena biasanya Kibum akan dijemput salah satu dari beberapa mobil mewah yang entah pemiliknya dianggap sebagai apa.

"Tumben pulang naik bus?" tanya Siwon

"Hm, tadinya kupikir Zhoumi akan menawariku tumpangan, tapi ternyata dia kumpul dengan mahasiswa asing lain. Tahu begitu aku tidak menolak tawaran Donghae atau..." Kibum menghentikan ucapannya begitu menyadari tatapan sebal Siwon.

"Kenapa kau memilihku?" tanya Siwon lagi

"Apa?"

"Tugas perancanaan bisnis akhir. Jelas aku bukan orang kaya"

Kibum menatap Siwon heran, lalu tersenyum "Aku cari partner, bukan kekasih. Dan aku tidak punya kriteria khusus tentang itu"

"Kenapa bukan Zhoumi saja, misalkan?"

"Ini tugas yang bukan hanya untuk seminggu. Jika aku terus dengannya, bagaimana yang lain?" Kibum menapakkan tangan di bahu kanan Siwon "lagipula kita bertetangga, jadi akan jauh lebih mudah nantinya"

Sekali tepis, Siwon menyingkirkan tangan itu "_Whatever_" lalu masuk ke bus yang baru datang. Ya walaupun akhirnya ingat bahwa Kibum tetangganya, yang sudah pasti ikut naik kemudian mengambil tempat di belakangnya.

휘색휘색휘색휘색휘색휘색

.

From : 03206xxx

_Kita harus survey hari ini – Kim Kibum_

Jika Siwon tidak menerima pesan itu, mana mungkin ia berdiri di depan pintu kayu bercat abu-abu sepagi ini. Sekarang akhir pekan dan shift Siwon dimulai sore nanti, bisa dibilang waktu yang tepat. Ini berhubungan dengan nilai akhir semester, tidak boleh mengabaikanya.

Tok tok

Setelah 5 menit berdiri, akhirnya tangan Siwon bergerak.

"Masuk! Tidak dikunci" terdengar teriakan dari dalam.

Siwon masuk, namun langkahnya terhenti di ruang tamu yang tidak bersekat dengan dapur. Siwon melihat Kibum sedang minum. Masalahnya bukan Siwon ikut merasa haus, tapi Kibum tidak berpakaian, hanya mengenakan celana katun panjang dengan handuk menggantung di leher, sementara rambutnya masih basah. Siwon tidak bisa bereaksi lebih. Ini... seolah penegasan mengapa Kibum begitu digilai banyak orang.

Kibum menoleh, seolah menangkap basah Siwon.

"Oh, jadi begitu caramu menggoda Yoochun?" ucapnya berusaha sebiasa mungkin

Kibum berjalan santai ke arah Siwon "Apa?"

"Menyambut tamu tanpa mengenakan pakaian" jari Siwon turun naik menunjuk dada hingga perut rata Kibum

Kibum berdesis "Kau? Tamu? Yang benar saja" mengambil ransel di samping Siwon "em, jadi kau tergoda begitu?" berbalik tersenyum pada Siwon

Gantian Siwon berdesis "Tidak akan"

Kibum tersenyum geli sambil memakai kaosnya. Andai saja tetangganya ini kaya, pasti sudah jadi target utamanya.

"Kelihatannya akan hujan" Kibum menjejalkan sebuah payung lipat dalam ransel "ah, kau paham dengan tugas kita kan?"

"Jangan bercanda Kim Kibum. Aku justru lebih berpengalaman dalam hal prakteknya"

Kibum menggoyangkan kepala sambil bibirnya mengikuti ucapan Siwon. Toh, ia juga tahu Siwon yang bekerja part time jelas lebih berpengalaman dalam hal perencanaan bisnis.

.

Di salah satu kedai makan...

"Seharusnya bisnis yang tidak bersifat sementara" Siwon memasukkan buku tulis ke dalam tas waktu melihat pelayan mendekat membawa pesanan mereka

"Aku paham. Yang tidak peduli musim panas ataupun musim salju" Kibum menerima pesanannya "terima kasih" ucapnya pada si pelayan

Berbeda dengan tadi pagi, sekarang mereka sedang makan siang di salah satu kedai. Siwon melirik Kibum di depannya, memakai hoodie, mengunyah pancake sayur. Orang awam tidak akan tahu jika isi otak Kibum hanya uang.

Kibum menoleh ke samping lalu tersenyum, tanda sesuatu melintas di otaknya "Haa.. mengerjakan tugas denganmu benar-benar menguji kesabaranku" ucapnya dengan suara lebih keras dari biasanya.

Siwon mengerutkan kening saat Kibum meliriknya. Padahal, dari tadi tidak ada protes keluar dari bibir makhluk ajaib ini walaupun harus mengitari seluruh wilayah pertokoan. Apalagi dia sendiri yang menetapkan mereka berpartner.

"Jika bukan karena tugas, mana mau aku pergi denganmu. Membosankan" lanjut Kibum sambil menusuk-nusuk pancake sayurnya.

Awalnya Siwon pikir Kibum hanya butuh waktu untuk menunjukkan bahwa otaknya memang tidak beres. Namun, saat ia menoleh ke kiri, selisih 2 meja di sana, seorang pria tidak melepas mata dari Kibum. Dari penampilan, gadget, dan kunci mobil yang tergeletak di meja, Siwon tahu pria itu kalangan atas dan ia paham betul dengan alasan kelakuan Kibum tadi.

Kibum sedang menarget mangsa baru. Ia ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia masih single. Dan kali ini Siwon yang tersenyum.

Mata Kibum melotot saat tangan Siwon menghentikan acaranya menusuk makanan, kemudian malah mengelusnya.

Siwon tersenyum "Sayang, jangan begitu... aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu"

"uhuk uhuk" Kibum tersedak entah oleh apa, tapi yang jelas wajahnya sudah semerah botol saus.

"Sayang, tidak apa-apa?" Siwon mengangsurkan gelas berisi air mineral, membantu Kibum meminum isinya sambil menepuk tengkuknya pelan.

Wajah Kibum menatap Siwon ngeri. Ada apa denganya? Dan apa tadi? Sayang? Kibum lebih berharap bahwa ada yang salah dengan telinganya.

.

Kaki Kibum menghentak-hentak lantai halte saking kesalnya. Ia tidak peduli bahwa itu menyebabkan cipratan bagi pejalan kaki lain karena hujan baru saja reda.

"Diam kau!" ucapnya ketus pada Siwon yang tidak bisa menahan tawa di sebelahnya.

Kali ini Siwon malah tertawa keras. Begitu bangga telah menyebabkan Kibum kehilangan targetnya.

"Terus saja kau tertawa. Kudoakan ada burung yang melintas lalu buang air tepat di mulutmu"

Siwon memegang perutnya, "Ok, ok, aduuh perutku" lalu menarik napas dalam mengingatkan sudah berapa lama ia tidak tertawa begini "aku hanya... em, setahuku pacarmu sudah lebih dari 3. Apa kau tidak puas?"

"Tidak"

Jawaban Kibum membuat Siwon berhenti tertawa, memandangnya sinis, bersamaan itu datang bus yang mereka tunggu. Segera Siwon melangkahkan kaki menaiki tangga bus, tidak dirasakan Kibum di belakangnya. Siwon menoleh, mendapati Kibum berlutut meremas dadanya.

"Kibum ah, cepat naik" ucap Siwon sembari menyerahkan kartu pada supir bus.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Ei, cepat. Jangan akting di depanku, tidak mempan"

Bukan jawaban yang Siwon dengar, melainkan erangan dari bibir Kibum.

"Kibum ah?" Siwon turun, menghampiri Kibum. Diraihnya tubuh Kibum yang bergetar hebat.

"Kibum ah, Kibum?" Siwon mengusap-usap butiran air dingin yang memenuhi wajah pucat Kibum. Bisa dipastikan itu bukan tetesan air hujan.

"eurgh" erang Kibum lagi, terbatuk beberapa kali sebelum matanya terpejam tidak sadarkan diri.

Satu percikan berwarna merah menempel di telapak tangan Siwon. Darah, dan ternyata di bibir Kibum tercetak lebih banyak.

"Kibum ah. Sadarkan dirimu!" Siwon memeluk tubuh lemas Kibum. Barulah ia sadar bahwa Kibum memang pingsan.

TBC

mungkin udah pernah ada yg baca ff ini. iya, pernah aq post di fb. berhubung satu n lain hal aq post di sini juga.

NB : mending gausah komen daripada pake kata 'jangan'  
bukanya gimana, tapi itu seolah membatasi jalan pikiran aq, walau emang resek ini otak


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Greyish chap 2**

**Cast : Suju, DBSK members**

**Genre : (mungkin) angst, sad**

**Rate : T ditambah M**

Summary : Aku tahu diri. Mungkin bisa dibilang pengecut. Tapi aku tidak akan memulai sesuatu yang sudah kutahu seberapa pedih akhirnya

Mungkin (dan memang) karena aku stres ngurus skripsi, ditambah tontonan akhir-akhir ini so sad as hell, kemudian otak terkontaminasi sehingga menghasilkan genre begini.

(hope u) Enjoy it!

.

start!

"Waktu kulihat ia datang ke pernikahanku, kupikir ia bersamamu, ternyata dengan Yoochun"

Siwon menarik napas dalam, menggenggam jari tanganya sendiri. Tanggapan Hankyung, sepupunya terlalu santai mengenai Kibum yang sekarang terbaring di salah satu branker rumah sakit.

"Tidak kusangka ia begitu lemah" lirih Siwon

"Bukan lemah Siwon ah, justru ia sangat kuat" Hankyung meraih salah satu catatan kesehatan, menunjukanya pada Siwon "awalnya ia divonis tidak akan bertahan lebih dari setahun, tapi buktinya kau pun terkecoh"

"Dia terlalu pandai akting" ada nada penyesalan Siwon sampaikan. Terlalu sederhana malah jika hanya disebut penyesalan, karena nyatanya Siwon seakan ikut merasa hatinya mengalami kerusakan.

Hankyung tersenyum "Dengan fisik seperti itu, ditambah ia sebatang kara..."

"Apa keadaanya berhubungan dengan kecelakaan keluarganya?"

"Hm," Hankyung mengangguk "hatinya sudah ada kerusakan sebelumnya, kemudian diperparah dengan kecelakaan itu"

.

"Sudah bertemu Hankyung hyung?" tanya Kibum yang sedang membenahi kaosnya

Siwon mengangguk lalu duduk di samping branker Kibum. Memandang heran bagaimana bisa seorang pasien yang tergolong parah hanya mendapatkan perawatan selama 3 jam bahkan selang infusnya sudah lepas. Panggilan 'hyung' pada sepupu iparnya seolah menandakan seberapa sering Kibum ke sini.

Ponsel Kibum yang tergeletak di meja berdering beberapa kali tapi Kibum acuhkan. Siwon bisa membaca nama Kyuhyun tertera di layar kemudian berganti 14 panggilan tak terjawab saat ponsel itu tidak lagi berdering.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat?"

Kibum malah mengulurkan tangan "Pinjam ponselmu"

Siwon menyerahkan ponsel tanpa tahu maksud Kibum sebenarnya. Kibum menekan tombol panggil pada nomor yang baru ia masukkan.

"Kyuhyun ah, ini aku" Kibum bicara lewat ponsel. Siwon mengerutkan kening bingung.

"..."

"Maaf, ponselku mulai error sepertinya. Beberapa kali coba kuangkat panggilanmu tapi tidak bisa" ucap Kibum. Tapi bukan itu yang Siwon tahu

"..."

"Ponsel baru? Tidak usah..."

"..."

"Aku hanya..." Kibum menghela napas "aah, terserah kau saja. Kutolak pun percuma" ucapnya kesal

"..."

"Hm, ya sudahlah. _Miss you too_"

Ada perasaan benci saat Siwon mendengar Kibum mengatakan itu. Entah itu karena Kibum sedang berpura-pura dan membohongi orang lain, atau karena ia tahu Kibum membohongi dirinya sendiri.

Kibum mengakhiri pembicaraan lalu beralih memandang Siwon "Seberapa pun baiknya Hankyung hyung, biaya perawatan dan obat tetap tidak gratis"

"Aku tahu..." Siwon tersenyum memasukan ponsel ke dalam saku "dan pasti rumah sakit ini sengaja menaikan tarif untukmu" candanya

"Syukurlah kau bukan pemilik rumah sakit ini" Kibum cemberut mencibir "Hei, ini sudah jam 6 petang. Bukanya kau harus kerja sejak jam 4 tadi?" tanya Kibum heboh "ayo pulang"

Dan Siwon tidak bersuara ketika Kibum menyeretnya keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia bahkan tidak mengatakan bahwa sudah menelpon cafe tempatnya bekerja untuk ijin tidak masuk.

.

Malam masih ramai dengan latar lampu kendaraan.

"Maaf, tidak biasanya aku ambruk di depan orang lain" lirih Kibum. Jari tanganya menempel pada kaca bus

Siwon memandangi pantulan wajah Kibum di kaca bus. Masih belum mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan tentang sosok itu.

"Tumor dan kerusakan pada hatiku" ucap Kibum masih menulisi embun di kaca "Hankyung hyung tidak memberitahumu kan?"

Siwon menggeleng "Bagaimana dengan Yoochun, Kyuhyun atau Donghae? Apa mereka tahu?"

Gantian Kibum yang menggeleng "Kau melupakan Changmin" candanya

"_And you let me know_" Siwon meluruskan pandangan pada tiang di belakang bangku supir "_why_?"

"Aku belum menemukan alasan yang cukup kuat" Kibum menggeleng "dan entah syukurnya atau sialnya, aku tidak pernah ambruk di depan _kekasihku_"

"Kau tidak sayang pada mereka? Em... salah satunya mungkin"

Kibum menerawang sekilas "Sayang. Tapi tidak, jika yang kau maksud lebih dari itu"

"Mereka tulus cinta padamu. Jelasnya Yoochun"

"Aku tahu diri Siwon ah" Kibum menunduk "mungkin bisa dibilang pengecut. Tapi aku tidak akan memulai sesuatu yang sudah kutahu seberapa pedih akhirnya"

"Mungkin itu alasanya kau tidak membiarkan mereka tahu"

Kibum tersenyum memandang Siwon "Seperti yang pernah kubilang. Aku main aman, tidak akan melibatkan hati"

_Semoga_

Siwon memandang Kibum lagi. Kaca di sebelah Kibum sudah dipenuhi coretan mirip gambar kebun binatang.

"Kenapa memandangiku terus?" tanya Kibum "jangan-jangan kau mulai tergoda olehku" Kibum tersenyum geli melirik Kibum

Siwon berdesis "Tidak akan" nyatanya Kibum masih tetap menyebalkan

_Semoga_

"Kau boleh menganggapku apapun, asal bukan kasihan" Kibum mengakhiri gambarnya, mengusap seluruhnya dengan telapak tangan.

휘색휘색휘색휘색휘색휘색휘색휘색휘색휘색휘색휘색

.

Di pojok kantin kampus, seperti biasa, Siwon duduk di sana. Sendiri menikmati makan siang sambil mencuri waktu mengerjakan tugas. Tidak ada yang berniat duduk di meja yang sama denganya karena seluruh kampus tahu bahwa Choi Siwon tidak begitu menyenangkan diajak bicara.

Trak

Siwon mendongak, melihat Kibum duduk di hadapanya setelah meletakan nampan makan siangnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada telur gulung dan japchae. Kau mau?" jawab Kibum sambil membuka sumpit

Siwon mendengus "Maksudku kenapa kau ke sini?"

Tangan Kibum menunjuk area kantin "Penuh...gawat!" ia tiba-tiba merunduk menyembunyikan wajah di antara lengan "ada Zhoumi, padahal aku menunggu Donghae datang" bisiknya

Siwon kembali menyantap makan siangnya. Tidak peduli dengan kelakuan Kibum.

Jika saja sekarang Siwon bergembor bahwa kemarin Kibum dirawat di rumah sakit, pasti ia akan ditertawakan. Karena pada kenyataanya Kibum sedang makan di hadapanya dengan menghindari kemungkinan dilihat kekasihnya yang lain.

"Jangan bilang Zhoumi aku di sini..." bisik Kibum. Siwon masih tidak bereaksi karena nyatanya Zhoumi sudah meninggalkan kantin

"Kibum ah..."

Kibum mendongak dan...

"auh!" ucapnya mengusap pucuk kepala karena terbentur sikut Donghae.

Siwon hampir saja tertawa jika kejadian selanjutnya Donghae tidak cukup cekatan menahan nampanya tidak menumpahi Kibum. Namun sayang tangan Donghae cukup cekatan. Setidaknya Kibum tidak ditumpahi jus melon milik Donghae.

Donghae menaruh nampan di meja "Maaf maaf. Tidak apa-apa?" ikut mengusap usap kepala Kibum

"Tidak apa-apa" Kibum tersenyum lalu menggeleng ringan. Ia menegakan tubuh, mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling baru merasa lega tidak mendapati Zhoumi lagi di sana "Duduk sini..." ia menepuk tempat di sebelahnya, memberikan ruang untuk Donghae duduk

"Halo Siwon" sapa Donghae tapi hanya mendapat balasan dehem dari Siwon, membuatnya meneruskan makan

Kibum mendengus melihat kelakuan tetangganya ini "Kau mau telurku?" mengangkat sepotong telur dengan sumpit lalu Donghae membuka mulut

"aaa" Donghae membuka mulut lebar "ah iya" ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari tas "untukmu. Kemarin ayahku baru pulang dari Austria" memberikan kotak itu pada Kibum

"Wuah... terima kasih" Kibum membukanya, ternyata berisi jam tangan yang kelihatan mewah "ini pasti mahal" ucapnya dengan nada menyesal

"Tidak semahal itu" jawab Donghae kembali menyuap makan siang

Siwon meringis. 'Tidak semahal itu' artinya tetap saja tidak bisa Kibum beli sendiri. Dan jika Siwon menginginkanya, entah harus berapa lama ia menabungkan semua penghasilanya.

Tes

Siwon melihat sepercik warna merah menodai nampan Kibum. Ia yang akan meraih air minumnya beralih ke wajah Kibum. Darah mengalir dari hidung Kibum.

"Kibu...m..." belum sempat Donghae menyelesaikan ucapanya, tangan Siwon sudah lebih dulu terulur menyebrang meja untuk menutup hidung Kibum dengan sapu tanganya

"Kau pasti begadang main game lagi..." Siwon bangkit dari bangku, berdiri di samping Kibum untuk menahan kepalanya

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Donghae khawatir

Kibum menggeleng dalam diam, jujur Siwon menekan hidungnya terlalu kencang. Tapi memang tidak ada pilihan lain karena ia tahu ini bukan mimisan biasa.

"Siwon ah, biar aku..." ucap Donghae menyiapkan sapu tanganya sendiri, menggantikan sapu tangan Siwon yang tadinya berwarna biru muda.

Siwon terkesiap seolah sadar akan posisi. Ia mundur kembali ke bangkunya, membereskan buku lalu bangkit "Aku duluan, ada kelas" ucapnya berlalu. Hatinya terasa diiris saat menggenggam sapu tanganya yang basah dan merah, padahal baru beberapa menit lalu ia menahan tawa akibat ulah orang yang sama.

.

"Siwon!"

Siwon menghentikan langkah, berbalik badan ke sumber suara "Oh, Yoochun ah..."

"Kibum?"

Siwon berpikir sejenak. Tadi saat ia meninggalkan kantin, Kibum sedang ngobrol (ditambah berpengangan tangan dan saling suap) dengan Donghae. Hal ini membuat Siwon bingung bagaimana harus menjawab.

"Samcheonnim..."

Siwon yang tadinya memikirkan alasan paling masuk akal malah tersenyum sinis "Masih hidup dia?"

Yoochun hanya tersenyum miris "Kudengar kau dan Kibum ada projek ya?" menarik pertanyaanya tadi

"Begitulah..." Siwon melihat Kibum berjalan mendekat sendirian "itu Kibum. Aku pulang dulu" ia berbalik meninggalkan mereka berdua

"Kita pulang bersama saja..." ucap Kibum saat Siwon membalikan badan

Siwon hanya mengangkat tangan tanpa menoleh pada keduanya.

"Sudah makan siang?" tanya Yoochun mengelus pucak kepala Kibum

"Belum... eh sudah" jawab Kibum tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari punggung kokoh yang menjauh darinya

"Kita jalan-jalan dulu bagaimana?"

Barulah Kibum memandang wajah Yoochun "Jalan-jalan?"

"Malam ini aku berangkat ke Jepang. Mungkin untuk 4 hari" Yoochun merangkul Kibum untuk berjalan bersama "berarti selama seminggu tidak akan bertemu denganmu.

Kibum tersenyum. Entah karena perlakuan manis Yoochun atau nama Zhoumi terlintas di otaknya. Atau mungkin karena ia melihat punggung kokoh tadi berhenti, berjongkok untuk mengikat tali sepatu.

휘색휘색휘색휘색휘색휘색휘색휘색휘색휘색휘색휘색

.

Memento cafe

"Siwon ah, berikan ini pada meja 6" Sungmin menyerahkan nampan berisi 1 cokelat milkshake, 1 mocca latte dan 2 wafel

"Kau saja" jawab Siwon begitu melirik meja 6. Kibum dan Zhoumi duduk di sana

Sungmin mengalah. Walaupun Siwon tidak pernah menyombongkan status sebagai sepupu Heechul, pemilik cafe ini tapi tetap saja ia seniornya dalam hal menjadi waiter di sini.

"Emm, itu... aku ingin mengajakmu ke acara salah satu temanku nanti malam" ucap Zhoumi yang bisa Siwon dengar jelas karena jarak mereka hanya dibatasi 2 meja

Kibum menggeleng lemah "Tidak bisa"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ada pekerjaan sebenarnya sore ini" jawaban Kibum membuat Siwon ingin melemparnya dengan cangkir kotor yang sedang dipegang

"Part time maksudmu?" tanya Zhoumi lagi dan Kibum mengangguk

"Aku butuh tambahan untuk uang kuliah semester ini" jawab Kibum lirih

Siwon berdesis. Seingatnya, Kibum tidak punya pekerjaan part time bentuk apapun. ya, kecuali jika menguras kantong pria kaya dianggapnya sebagai pekerjaan.

"Ini pesananya" Siwon meletakan 2 avocado latte di atas meja

"Terima kasih Siwon ah" senyum lebar Kibum hanya dibalas tipis oleh Siwon yang kemudian melangkah ke pantry

Ponsel Kibum dalam saku bergetar, namun tidak langsung diangkatnya. Terlalu beresiko jika ia sedang bersama salah satu 'kekasihnya'

"Zhoumi ya, aku ke toilet dulu" ucap Kibum lalu bangkit. Benar dugaanya, nama Yoochun terpampang di layar ponselnya

"Yoochun ah?" sapa Kibum yang bisa didengar Siwon karena bukanya ke toilet, Kibum malah berdiri di samping pintu dapur

"..."

"Mengecek saldoku? Kau mentransfer uang lagi?" Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mendengar nada sok kaget Kibum. Harus diakui kehebatan aktingnya.

"..."

"Kan sudah pernah kubilang, aku tidak butuh itu..." Kibum berdecak, namun bibirnya tersenyum "yang kubutuh hanya kau"

Kali ini, Siwon ingin melempar lap yang sedang dipegangnya. Yoochun sedang ada bisnis di Jepang dan Kibum berkata membutuhkanya di saat sedang berflirting ria dengan Zhoumi di sini? Gila

"Hm, ya sudahlah" ucap Kibum sebelum menutup panggilan kemudian berbalik "Ya!" racaunya mengelus dada begitu melihat Siwon "kau mengagetkanku..."

"Hanya ingin mengingatkan, toilet di ujung kiri, bukan di sini..." Siwon menunjuk pintu bergambar khas toilet.

Kibum tersenyum meledek lalu kembali melangkah masuk cafe. Siwon tidak melepaskan pandangan dari punggung Kibum yang menjauh kemudian tiba-tiba berhenti. Terlihat jelas bagaimana tangan kiri Kibum meremas dadanya sambil bertumpu pada salah satu meja.

Siwon meninggalkan pekerjaanya mengelap cangkir, menghampiri tubuh Kibum.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Siwon menyangga Kibum yang hampir ambruk

"sst..." bisik Kibum, dagunya menunjuk punggung Zhoumi yang berjarak 3 meja "aku tidak apa-apa" walau napasnya tersengal

"Aku tidak yakin"

"Percayalah" Kibum meringis, menarik napas dalam lalu memaksakan berdiri "aku tidak pernah ambruk di hadapan mereka" tangan Siwon langsung ia tepis begitu melihat Zhoumi menoleh

"Kibum ah? Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Tadi kami bertabrakan karena aku sibuk melihat layar ponsel" Kibum mendudukan diri di tempatnya. Sedikit ringisanya tidak Zhoumi sadari, tapi membuat Siwon hampir mendekatinya jika saja Kibum tidak mencegah dengan sedikir gerakan tangan.

Detik itu, baru Siwon menyetujui ucapan Hankyung bahwa Kibum memang kuat. Detik itu juga, Siwon menyadari betapa cepat perubahan dirinya jika saat berada di dekat Kibum.

Kibum bagai matahari yang menciptakan terang namun sekejap meredupkan cahaya, membuat Siwon meraba sekitarnya.

.

Hampir jam 12 malam dan Siwon masih duduk lesehan di ruang tengah rumah Kibum. sepulang dari bekerja ia memang tidak langsung ke rumah, tapi rumah yang tidak berbeda jauh dengan rumahnya, jika masih bisa disebut rumah. Mereka tinggal di bangunan kecil di gang teratas daerah pinggiran Seoul.

Siwon masih mengamati sudut ruang, seharusnya ada beberapa barang mewah di rumah Kibum mengingat ia dulu orang kaya, belum lagi seberapa royal kekasih-kekasihnya. Namun pada akhirnya Siwon paham ke mana barang-barang itu berpindah.

"Tidak seharusnya kau makan ramyeon..."

Kibum memandangi Siwon sambil terus menyesapi ramyeon di mangkuknya "Ti..dak sammpai semingguu sekali"

"Kau bisa sakit Kibum ah..."

Kibum diam sejenak menelan isi mulutnya "_I'm sick anyway_" ucapnya sambil tersenyum

Siwon terkesiap dan Kibum menyadari perubahan itu.

Kibum bangkit membawa mangkuknya yang sudah kosong "Tapi aku sedang merasa begitu sehat Choi Siwon..." ucapnya sambil terkekeh

Mata Siwon terus mengamati Kibum yang meminum obat seperti makan kacang. Sebutir dilempar, sedangkan 3 butir lainya lolos lewat kerongkongan dalam sekali teguk.

Tugas mereka baru dikerjakan 10 menit lalu, namun Kibum harus beranjak ke dapur untuk meminum obatnya. Dan... Siwon maklum itu.

Siwon kembali mengedarkan pandangan. Sebuah foto di atas meja menarik perhatian Siwon. Kibum dan seorang gadis yang mirip denganya "Kau punya adik?"

Kibum meletakkan dua mug di meja lalu duduk lesehan lagi di samping Siwon "_Yes i had_" menegaskan bahwa ia hidup sendiri "mirip ya?"

Kibum terlalu pandai berakting. Menyesal Siwon menanyakan hal itu di saat ia tahu bahwa Kibum tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi.

"Akan sama persis jika kau mengenakan wig" gumam Siwon

Kibum tersenyum mengangguk "Kau sendiri?" Siwon mengerutkan kening "Yoochun bilang setidaknya kau bukan yatim piatu sepertiku" lanjut Kibum

"Anggap saja aku sama denganmu"

Kibum memasang kacamata, kembali beralih pada layar laptop. Paham Siwon tidak ingin membicarakan keluarganya.

"Sudah berapa lama sebenarnya?"

Kibum menatap Siwon bingung "Apa?"

"Sakitmu" Siwon menggapai mug yang Kibum bawakan "Hankyung hyung bilang bukan karena kecelakaan itu"

"Oh..." Kibum membenahi kacamatanya yang melorot "dulu selalu kuacuhkan. Tapi saat pemeriksaan setelah kecelakaan baru ketahuan bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan hatiku, dan... makin parah"

Nada bicara Kibum memang santai tapi masih belum mampu membuat hati Siwon berhenti bergejolak .

Kibum menyesap susu coklatnya sambil melirik isi mug di hadapan Siwon "Kopi, selalu mengingatkanku hari pertama pindah ke sini"

"Kopi?"

"Untuk advertasi harus lebih menarik" Kibum menunjuk layar laptop, tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

Siwon menapakan telapak tangan pada keyboard laptop. Gerakan tanganya yang sedang mendesain logo terhenti saat Kibum menumpukan dagu pada meja kemudian matanya terpejam. Mata Siwon beralih pada alis hitam dan bulu mata panjang di balik kacamata itu. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan hembus napas Kibum menyapu punggung tanganya.

"Harum..." gumam Kibum

"Apanya?"

"Tanganmu. Aroma kopi" jawab Kibum

"Aku tadi menggiling biji kopi di cafe..."

Kibum menegakan punggung "Begitu juga saat pertama aku..." apa yang akan diucapkanya lenyap begitu saja saat menatap wajah Siwon

Hening

Mereka hanya saling pandang. Tak ada suara.

Bahasa mereka diam yang sudah bisa menceritakan semua.

휘색휘색휘색휘색휘색휘색휘색휘색휘색휘색휘색휘색

.

Siwon baru akan memasukan kunci ke lubang pintu saat terdengar suara sepatu mendekat.

"Baru pulang?"

Siwon tersenyum menyambut Yoochun "Kapan datang dari Jepang?" lalu kembali ke knop pintu yang agak susah diputar

"Tadi sore. Aku baru kembali dari tempat Kibum"

Jeda sedetik. Baru kemudian Siwon kembali berusaha membuka pintunya dan berhasil.

Seharusnya Siwon tidak terkejut dengan ucapan Yoochun. Ia mengunjungi Kibum, kekasihnya setelah beberapa hari tidak bertemu. Itu memang hal yang wajar. Seharusnya...

"Masuklah" Siwon lebih dulu melangkah ke dalam rumah

"Oleh-oleh untukmu" Yoochun meletakan sebuah kantong di atas meja yang hanya dilirik Siwon "teh hijau asli Jepang" ia lalu duduk di sofa

"Mau langsung kusajikan?" tawar Siwon sambil melepas seragam kerjanya

"Untuk apa aku disajikan barang yang kuberikan untukmu?" Yoochun terkekeh sambil menyandarkan punggung "bagaimana Kibum selama aku di Jepang?"

Siwon menuangkan air dalam gelas sambil berpikir. Haruskah ia katakan bahwa Kibum sangat senang karena bisa bebas dengan Zhoumi, Kyuhyun atau Donghae? Atau ia harus menceritakan tentang Kibum yang hampir ambruk di cafe?

"Yang kulihat ia selalu bergerak ke sana kemari" pada akhirnya itu jawaban Siwon.

"Mungkin karena itu dia terlihat kelelahan ya..." gumam Yoochun

"Maksudmu?" Siwon meletakan segelas air di meja

"Dia terlihat lemas dan agak pucat"

Deg

Rasa ini datang lagi. Ia khawatir setengah mati. Hari ini Siwon memang tidak bertemu dengan Kibum karena tidak ada kelas yang sama. Dan Siwon baru saja pulang dari cafe.

"Ia tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Siwon

"Ia jawab 'tidak apa-apa' saat kutanya tadi"

"Tidak batuk-batuk kan?"

Yoochun memandang Siwon sekilas dan Siwon menyadari pandangan curiga itu.

"Sedang musim flu di daerah sini..." ucap Siwon

"Aku hanya merasa..." Yoochun menarik napas "aku sangat mencintainya Siwon ah. Tapi aku punya firasat. Entah bagaimana menjelaskanya, tapi semoga firasatku salah" lalu bangkit "sudah larut, aku pulang"

Siwon diam mengantar Yoochun ke pintu. Pikiranya tidak bersamanya, tapi sudah melompat 2 rumah di sana. Berharap semua baik-baik saja.

Yoochun berbalik "Kibum, dia... kutitipkan padamu jika terjadi sesuatu"

Siwon mengangguk.

Begitu Yoochun berlalu dan sudah tidak terlihat, Siwon buru-buru berlari menuruni tangga menghampiri pintu bercat abu-abu itu. Lampu dalam rumah sudah padam, tanda penghuninya sudah istirahat atau... Siwon tidak berani berasumsi kedua

Tok tok tok

"Kibum ah..." panggil Siwon

Tidak ada jawaban

Tok tok tok

"Kibum! kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Terdengar suara langkah diseret kemudian pintu terbuka.

"Ada apa?" wajah kusut Kibum muncul

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Siwon

Kibum menggeleng

"Yoochun bilang kau pucat" dan memang Kibum terlihat pucat

"Tidak sampai muntah atau pingsan Siwon ah..." Kibum menggeser badan, mempersilakan Siwon masuk "kau baru pulang dari cafe?"

Siwon mengikuti langkah Kibum "Tadi Yoochun mampir ke rumah"

Kibum berbalik menghadap Siwon "Pinjam tanganmu"

Siwon mengulurkan tangan, tersentak saat Kibum menempelkannya pada wajah lalu menghirupnya dengan mata terpejam. Siwon bisa melihat pucuk kepala Kibum dengan jelas. Dan perasaan itu makin berlipat, mengaduk-aduk dadanya tanpa ampun.

"Kopi..." gumam Kibum

Hanya telapak tangan yang dihirup, namun Siwon bisa merasa hatinya ikut tersedot oleh indra penciuman Kibum.

"Sudah larut Kibum ah" Siwon balik menggenggam tangan Kibum "aku pulang"

Langkah Siwon bergetar karena takut. Ia benar-benar takut membenarkan perasaan. Ia takut atas apa yang sedang menekan hatinya begitu kuat. Karena ia tahu tidak akan bisa melawan dan ia tahu seberapa pedih akhirnya.

.

.

**TBC**

**makasih bagi yang udah komen... maaf gabisa bales. yang nulis lagi mabok.  
NB : Jangan panggil aku author**


End file.
